


The Letter: Dances with Spirits

by Elyos



Category: The Letter (Yangyang Mobile)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyos/pseuds/Elyos
Summary: A drunken 30-year-old Marianne McCollough stumbles home after a night in the pub. And there, she finds...





	The Letter: Dances with Spirits

What a wild ride it's been for the renowned interior designer and architect, Marianne McCollough, the 30-year-old Irish beauty with locks of raven fire and eyes of gemstone. A giant among most women, Marianne carried the look and spirit of a prospective businesswoman. A secret life from a time long gone weighed Marianne's heart with the stones of guilt; for years, she could not wash her hands of the blood of a lost friend. That sad memory of the tragic event Marianne would have given anything to change, added on to the stress she endured while dealing with the hubbub family known as Luke and Hannah Wright, compelled her, like the holy light compelled demons back to their cellars, to sentence her sobriety to a fanciful, whimsical, and jubilatory death.

Designing the Ermengarde Mansion's inner workings was nothing short of elating, if Marianne did say so, herself. Her work at the mansion today, especially, earned her respite in the form of the pub's largest, roundest circle of drinks.

Marianne drank, and drank, and drank some more, until the world said goodbye and sent her spiraling into a drunken madness, fit only for a queen... or, in this case, Marianne McCollough. When _Marianne McCollough_ filled herself up with the pub's sharpest glasses of wildfire, she not only became a shambling ball of sunshine and a swaying diva on the karaoke mic, but she transformed into a new person all together.

It was almost like she had a split personality.

That was why, when Marianne stumbled home in the wee hours of the morning, and closed her front door with a small hiccup, she wasn't afraid of the dark and sinister thing standing in the middle of her room... waiting for her.

"Who let you— _hic!_ —in here?"

_Help me..._

"Help you? Hah! Help yourself— _out_ of my home!"

_Help me..._

"You're starting to piss me off, you... what was I saying again?"

_Help me..._

"What's that? You want me to hug you? Well, alright, kid. Don't you know it's not polite to sneak into a lady's parlor? C'mere, you."

_Help m... ?!_

"Hug for you ♥!"

_H... help me!_

"Don't bother fighting it, just let it happen, you silly little girl!"

_Let go!_

"Nah! This is your punishment for barging into my home when I'm not— _hic!_ —home! Ooh, feisty, aren't you?! You can't fight _me_ off! Ha ha ha ha!"

_Die... die... die... die... die... die... die!_

"Stop being so shy, and just hug me back, why— _hic!_ —don't you! Oh! I know, how about a goodnight kiss before I send you packing?"

_HELP ME!_

" _Mmmmmmmwah_ ♥!"

With a deafening wail, the thing in Marianne McCollough's arms shrank into a wisp of vapor and made its escape beneath her front door, slithering out of the house like a serpent that had gotten the fright of its life.

After that, the thing never came back to see Marianne McCollough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at a shipfic. I don't think I did a very good job shipping these two characters, but, hey, whatever makes for a good read.


End file.
